


Call to Arms

by Deonara2012



Series: In Dangerous Hands [1]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JaeJoong needs to wake everyone up, and goes to the person who has that talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call to Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not Mine, Not True  
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

JaeJoong woke up in a panic, and he sat up, eyes wide, trying to make sense of what he'd just… dreamed. If it could be called that.

It took some time to calm himself down enough to review the vision he'd seen, just to understand why he'd woken up so agitated. Once he'd done that, however, it only made him more agitated, and he threw the covers off, slid his slippers on (the floors were COLD!), and raced out his door.

Down the hall, he slid to a stop, barely keeping from falling over, and pounded on the door before opening it. The person in the bed had barely begun to stir before JaeJoong reached him, shaking him awake. "You've got to wake the others. All of them. Right now."

Kibum blinked at him sleepily. "I'm not a telephone, hyung. I can't just wake…."

"They're going to take ChangMin," JaeJoong said flatly.

Kibum gaped at him, floored. "How did you…."

"I'll explain later. Wake everyone up!" JaeJoong barely kept from giving the younger boy's shoulders a shake, but it took all of his self control. "Please. I don't know what they'll do, but it won't be nice, and if we see them again, it won't be _them_."

Kibum rubbed his eyes and peered at him, then nodded and sat up. "You'll have to explain this to Director Lee," he muttered, and before JaeJoong could respond, his eyes went blank.

"Gladly," he murmured. "Anything."

For a long time, Kibum didn't move, then his eyes cleared with a shock, even as JaeJoong heard movement outside. "ChangMin's not in his room. Neither are Yoochun or Ryeowook."

JaeJoong stared at him, then spun without a word and ran out to the hallway, trying to figure out what he was going to say to the group of kids standing there, waiting for some kind of explanation.


End file.
